New Threat
by xXTomboysRuleXx
Summary: A new threat has awaken. And it threatens anyone one on the list or anyone who represents the list. When a fellow teen Titan member is the next target what will happen. The names are either killed or imprisoned. Which will happen to Raven? And how is Kyd Wykkyd involved? RaeKyd NOW FIXED
1. Chapter 1

1

OMG! It's my first ever teen titans fic! I just want to say right now that Raven is my favorite character and I ship her with Beast boy and kyd wykkyd so hard. So, if this story works out, expect more RaeKyd or BBRae!

I do not own teen titans. And some of these ideas came from the story 'The Chaos Plane' by Rosalind2013. I suggest reading that story since it was so amazing for me and you might like it. It really goes into Kyd Wykkyd's background and I adopted a couple ideas from it.

Anyways, on with the story!

"Talking"

'Telepathy'

'Thought'

'Sign language"

(couldn't think of something better)

~TBR~

A hooded figure stood a top one of the tallest building in Jump City. It was a rather chilly night; the wind howled softly and a light frost covered the ground. But it seems this figure was unfazed. He rose suddenly and stared at the Titans Tower. Someone was there. Someone that only time would bring forth. The next victim to The Vacuum.

~TBR~

A pair of amethyst eyes opened in a dark room. Taking in their surroundings before closing again. A soft groan echoed off the walls as a purple haired teen stood up. She stretched a little before deciding to meditate. Not much time was given, however, as an alarm went off.

"Titans trouble!"

The purple haired female sighed before reporting to the lounge. She was shocked to see Changeling already there; expecting him to be late. Nightwing was already at the computer with Starfire by his side.

"What is it this time?" Cyborg yawned.

"The Hive." Nightwing answered.

Over the years the titans have changed. And not just them, but villains too. Robin had adopted the name Nightwing and looked almost like Starfire had once seen. The difference being age and hair length. Starfire had changed her cloths so she now wore less and her tameranien skin glowed. Her hair had also grown long and a bit curly. Beast Boy had grown taller and more muscular. Once he was too old to be a boy he changed his name to Changeling. Cyborg had updated his tech and now had two sonic canyons. Raven didn't change much. She had let her hair grown a little more but still had the same cloak and leotard.

Nightwing had become and exceptional leader and has managed to learn to hear everyone's story before making assumptions. Needles to say, he wasn't too stubborn anymore. But, he still thought that what he said was right unless proven other whys.

Starfire was still bubbly as ever, but was also more mature. She grew more accustomed to earth ways and also increased her English. She and Nightwing have been dating ever since the incident in Tokyo. Then, around three months ago, Nightwing had proposed.

Cyborg was still cyborg and beast boy was still beast boy despite the name change. The two would still have the infamous fight over tofu and meat; and accuse each other of cheating in video games. But Changeling had become a little more mature and learned that not everything should be placed in a joking matter.

Raven, once again, was still Raven. Though subtle change had been noticed amongst her team mates. But they never could have guess what was troubling the young woman. Instead, they thought it was just a part of her mysterious nature. But the truth would most likely shock everyone and be highly unexpected.

"Titans, move out!" Nightwing ordered. "Jinx and Flash can watch the kids."

Oh yeah! There were also kids! Not only Melvin, Timmy, and Teether. But a pair of triplets as well. New additions to the Titans found by Starfire and Jinx on a mission. They were only seven but together they had the power to destroy half the city. Fun, right?

The Titans arrived just in time to see Gizmo, Mammoth, SeeMore, and Kyd Wykkyd fighting an unknown stranger.

"Woah, who is that?" Changeling asked in admiration. From the looks of it, this guy had the upper hand.

"I don't know," Nightwing says.

"Well, whoever it is. He must be friendly, yes?" Starfire stated. Nightwing only nodded.

Gizmo had jumped on the strangers back and attached something to him. "Ha! Take that snot brain!" The stranger suddenly jerked and fell to the ground. He spasmed again and again.

"Titans, go!"

The Hive members all looked up to see the Titans coming after them. Changeling had gone after mammoth. Starfire went after SeeMore. Cyborg went for Gizmo and Raven, Kyd Wykkyd. Robin helped the stranger. (A/N: sorry, I'm not good with fight scenes. It's going to be short.)

"It's okay. I'm here to help." Nightwing spoke. He took the device off and broke it. "Stay down." He commanded before running off to help his team. The man simply smiled under his hood.

~TBR~

Raven groaned again as Kyd Wykkyd teleported yet again. She was already seperated from her team. She put up a shield around her just as Kyd Wykkyd's foot came to her.

Raven launched a dark energy fist at him but he teleported away again. "If you're going to fight then fight," she called out.

Raven turned around to see a pair of red eyes. Unfazed she made no move. It took her a moment to realize he was looking behind her. But, unwilling to look, Raven stayed still.

~TBR~

The Hive was finally brought down with the exception if SeeMore getting away.

"Where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know. She was here a minute ago," Changeling said.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "So was Kyd Wykkyd."

"That's not all," Nightwing spoke. "That man is gone too."

Starfire gasped. "You think he has taken them?" Changeling shook his head and smiled. "Oh, I hope nothing is wrong."

Nightwing picked up his communicator. "Raven... Raven..."

"Perhaps we should find her." Cyborg suggested.

Nightwing nodded. "Titans, move out."

~TBR~

Raven was shocked when Kyd Wykkyd suddenly shoved her to the ground. She saw a red laser shoot over their heads and looked in the direction it came.

A hooded man stood ten feet away. He had a gun in his hand and, through the breaking daylight, his crazed smile could be seen.

Kyd Wykkyd stood up and prepared to attack. But the man had his eyes focused on Raven.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded.

The man shook he head and laughed. He pulled the trigger of his gun and another laser shot at Raven. She had put up a shield just in time. Kyd Wykkyd, realizing the man wasn't interested in him, thought about teleporting away. But something inside him told him to stay.

Kyd Wykkyd watched silently as Raven and the man fought. Something told him to interrupt the fight but held against it. It wasn't until Raven was actually shot that he took interest. The man came at her with a dagger.

"I will rid this world of impurity. Such as demons." The mans gruff voice spoke.

Kyd Wykkyd glared. Without even realizing it he teleported in front of Raven and kicked the dagger out of the mans hand. Teleporting again he kicked the man to the side. The man reached for his gun and found it missing. He looked up to see a smiling Kyd Wykkyd before a fist made contact with his face. Kyd smiled as the man scrambled away before checking on Raven. She was alive and he was relieved. Why? He did not know.

Kyd Wykkyd placed a hand on her head. "Raven!" A voice called out. Kyd Wykkyd looked up in time to see Nightwing. He teleported away but he knew he was already seen.

~TBR~

"Nightwing, you are just over reacting," Starfire said.

Nightwing saw Raven on the ground unconscious and Kyd Wykkyd disappear. Raven has been in her healing state ever since.

"No I'm not. He did this to her. And intend to find him and bring him to justice."

"But we do not know the story. Raven could tell us what happened."

"She was out cold, star. She wouldn't have seen anything."

Starfire stepped back at the harshness in his voice. "But she would know who attacked her. And this wicked kid could have just been there. If we were to see him again then he could give us his story."

Cyborg ran into the room before Nightwing could reply. "There's someone in the tower." He spoke. "Changeling's looking for them."

"Cyborg, do you think you can figure out where they are?" Nightwing asked.

"Nah man. He's been all over. Going one place to the next."

Nightwing thought. "It must be Kyd Wykkyd." Starfire groaned and placed her hand on her forehead. "Titans, spread out."

~TBR~

Kyd Wykkyd teleported infront of the titans tower. He wasn't sure what he was doing. But he needed to make sure that Raven was safe. That man was still out there and his demon part wanted to protect her. It has ever since they first met.

He teleported in to several rooms. One was dark with books of spells and demons. There was a shelf with salts and liquids. 'Must be ravens room.' He teleported again, this time thinking about only Raven. 'A medical room?' Kyd glanced over to a bed. 'Raven!'

Kyd walked over to the sleeping girl. 'Raven. Can you here me?' He kneeled down next to her. 'If you can I need to know your okay.' Raven took a deep breath of air. 'That will work.' Kyd Wykkyd sighed and leaned against a wall next to her. 'I'll just wait for you to wake up.'

Kyd Wykkyd heard footsteps outside the door. "We must not disturb her."

"But the intruder could be in there."

"But Raven needs her rest. We disturb her and she won't get any."

"But-"

"Raven can protect herself. We must look somewhere else."

"Fine."

Kyd Wykkyd let out a sigh of relief. He closed eyes to relax and ended up falling asleep.

~TBR~

Raven groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up in bed and looked around. Her eyes landed on Kyd Wykkyd. Dark energy surrounded her fist as she stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Kyd Wykkyd opened his eyes and yawned. 'Sleeping, apparently.' Raven glared and Kyd sighed. Suddenly and hand was placed on his head. He moved away and stared with wide eyes at Raven.

"You knew that man, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Kyd Wykkyd nodded. "Who is he." Shrug. "But you said you knew him..."

'I know of him.' Kyd Wykkyd said. He stood up but almost immediately fell down. Raven had to catch him and she sighed.

'You used too much energy.' Raven said. 'You need to rest and recover.'

'You're telepathic?' Raven nodded.

'I'll take you to my room.'

~TBR~

Changeling wondered across the halls and decided to go see Raven. As he entered the room he saw her teleport away. 'Must be going to her room.'

Changeling decided to go to her room. Once outside the door he transformed into a fly and, well, flew in. He rested on top of a pile of books. He watched as Raven laid someone down on the bed.

'Do you know sign language?" Kyd Wykkyd signed. Raven nodded. 'I need to get back to my base."

"Why is that?"

'Not important."

"Well, I'm sorry, but your in no condition to travel."

'Who is that?' Changeling thought. 'I should get closer.' Changeling flapped his tiny wings and flew on to the wall across Ravens bed. 'No way! Kyd Wykkyd!?'

"Who was that man?" Raven asked.

'Demon hunters. But they go by lots of names. They kill anyone they seem a threat. Demons happen to be their top priority. But I guess you know why."

Raven nodded. "So my father caused this group to form?" Kyd Wykkyd's eyes grew. "Yes, my father is trigon." Kyd sat up and proceeded to bow. "No please, don't. I don't want anyone to how to me."

Kyd Wykkyd laid back. 'You are royalty. I was raised to how to you."

"Yes, I know. But, don't. Okay?" Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

'How did you know I was part demon?"

"Your eyes are a dead give away." Raven smirked. "How do you know about these hunters?"

'Killed my mother."

"And your father?"

'He left me behind."

Raven could only nod. "I let you rest." She stood up to leave and noticed a green fly on the wall. Choosing to ignore it and leave she frowned.

Changeling smiled, if it was possible, and was about to leave when he felt himself change. He was now a rat on the floor. Looking up he saw to very angry eyes staring down at him. Morphing into a human Changeling smiled nervously.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Just, making sure you're okay." Changeling nervously scratched the back of his head. He gained some confidante and stood up. "So, what is he doing here?"

Raven knew she could trust Changeling. He's become rather good at keeping secrets. He just had a big mouth. Sighing Raven said, "he saved me."

"No way! A villain saved a hero!" Changeling turned to Kyd Wykkyd and smiled mischievously. Before he could say anything Raven smacked him. Noticing the glare he smiled softly. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone he's here. But Robins going to want to see you the second he knows your gone."

"It's Nightwing now, Changeling." Raven groaned.

"It's not my fault he suddenly changed less then a year ago." Changeling made way for her door. "You should be out in five minutes. I'll tell Rob- I mean Nightwing that you're awake." Raven only nodded. "Don't forget the condom!" He yelled before exiting quickly; leaving a blushing Kyd Wykkyd and a furious Raven.

~TBR~

To say that the rest of the day went smoothly would be a lie. Once Nightwing realized that someone was out for his team mate he became that overprotective Robin he once was. He wanted to find this man despite Ravens protest.

Kyd Wykkyd left once he regained energy. He said bye to Raven and warned her to stay away from that man. Raven had no problems with that, however. Both demons knew that when their kind was threatened they had to have the others back.

As Raven walked into the lounge she was greeted with the sight of the infamous argument between Cyborg and Changeling, Nightwing on a computer, and Starfire trying to get her fiancé attention and organize the wedding. It was five months away and she couldn't figure out how to put enough tamaranian traditions into it and keep it Earthly.

Starfire saw Raven and smiled. "Friend Raven!" She exclaimed as she levitated to her. "Do you wish-"

"No."

"But I did not finish."

"I know that, but my answer is no." Raven made her herbal tea and left.

Changeling laughed. "It's okay Star, she's got a lot on her mind," he said.

"I hope our friend is okay," Starfire spoke softly. She sighed and decided to come up with a menu. Mustard being number one on the list.

There was suddenly an explosion that could be seen from the titans tower. Nightwing turned to his team and noticed Raven was not with them. "It's the Hive again." He growled. Despite Raven's story he still had a feeling Kyd Wykkyd was involved.

The titans headed for the garage and Raven still hasn't been seen. Nightwing said there was no time for worrying and ordered everyone to leave.

~TBR~

Once the Titans arrived at the scene they were greeted by Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, SeeMore, Private Hive and, a new member, Charlotte.

"When will they learn," Cyborg grined.

"Is that a trick question?" Changeling asked.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. Or at least that what it looked like. "Titans, go!" Nightwing yelled.

Changeling transformed into a raptor and charged after Billy Numerous. Billy multiplied and began laughing. One after another they began to jump Changeling. Cyborg cranked out his sonic canyon and blasted a few Billys away. He was assaulted by Charllote as she used her magic to create webs around him. (A/N: yes, she's like spider man but evil and named after Charllote the spider whoa best friend is a pig.) Nightwing used his bostaff and attacked Charllote while Starfire attacked SeeMore. They were, with Billy Numerous, outnumbered.

"Where's Raven!?" Cyborg yelled. "We could use her help right now." Kyd Wykkyd teleported on front of him and sucker punched him. He didn't fail to notice Raven was missing but thought she opted to stay behind. But hearing that not even her teammates knew her whereabouts made him worry.

Teleporting again, Kyd Wykkyd grabbed hold of Night Wing before teleporting into the air. He dropped Nightwing and teleported to the ground. He watched him fall before being saved by some dark magic. He looked at one of the roofs and found Raven. Despite saving his life, Nightwing looked furious. And Kyd Wykkyd knew it was directed at Raven.

Raven landed infront of Kyd Wykkyd. 'Why don't you pick on someone you're own strength." She signed challengingly.

Kyd Wykkyd smiled. 'Deal" he signed back. Raven took a fighting stance before letting out a chant. Kyd Wykkyd teleported away before the magic could hit him and reappeared behind her. She sensed him and turned around to block his attack.

Billy Numerous was defeated and in hand cuffs along side SeeMore. Charllote was still putting up a fight but used her magic to daze her opponents and ran off with as much money she could hold.

Kyd Wykkyd noticed her leave and was going to as well. But in his moment of distraction he didn't notice a red dot on his chest; Raven did. She stood infront of him as if to attack and felt an excruciating pain in her back. She yelled as she began to fall forward. Kyd Wykkyd caught her and gently eased her to the ground. He saw the red light make it's way up Raven and onto him. He followed the light to a roof and teleported away.

On top of the buildings a woman cursed as she began to run. But the kid was faster and teleported infront of her. The woman only smirked, however.

"You might want to go back to your friend. We are unstoppable. And we'll purify this world." The woman spoke. It didn't take much for Kyd Wykkyd to run to the edge and see Raven with a shield around her and the man from the other day. Her team too occupied to help. Kyd teleported to the demoness.

Pushing the man back he leaned down and touched Ravens shield. It disappeared and Kyd Wykkyd tried to help Raven up.

"Wait," Raven rasped.

Kyd Wykkyd waited for Raven to gather up the rest of her energy. But in that time he felt something wrap around his neck and wrist. His mouth opened in what should've been a yell as a thousand bees stung his body. He fell to the ground in sudden shock. Raven used the rest of her energy to stand and watch as a man can at her. He pulled out a sword and slashed the air behind him; A portal opened up. He grabbed Raven by the throat and smiled. He placed bands on her wrists before shoving her through the portal.

"Don't worry. Your boyfriend will be joining you." The man called out before shoving Kyd Wykkyd through the portal. He laughed as the portal closed. "Men! Retreat! The demons are gone!"

~TBR~

So, I think that was rather good for a non powerpuff girl fic. I'm sorry if the characters don't seem like themselves. I tried hard but, obviously, I didn't know how to do it. Raven is easy since she's like me, or rather the other part of my personality. And Kyd Wykkyd I can do as I please.

Please R&R so I know I I should continue with this story. It's no fun writting and no ones reading. It kills my mojo to continue. But only review if you want. I'm not forcing anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

2

So... I've noticed that I rushed the first chapter. And I am willing to make it longer if you guys want me too. But I also noticed I left out some key details. So a week had gone by before Raven and Kyd Wykkyd were thrown into that portal. During which somethings had happened. There will be flashbacks to that time and the story will, hopefully, get better as it goes along.

Now on with the story!

I do not own Teen Titans

"Talking"

'Telepath'

'Thinking'

'Signing"

~TBR~

Kyd Wykkyd woke up to stars in a pitch black sky with purple streaks here and there. He slowly rolled on to his left and saw trees. Their bark was glowing red and the leaves were black. Sitting up Kyd looked to his right and saw a beach. The sand was a precious pink and orange and the water was crystal blue. He looked in front of him and saw Raven. She was already up.

'How long?' Kyd Wykkyd asked. Raven didn't answer. She stared out across the river. 'Raven? Can you here me' he stood up and started to walk towards her. Raven suddenly turned her head.

"You'll have to sign." She spoke. "That collar around your neck prevents power. I've seen it on prisoners."

'Where are we?" Kyd signed.

"No where good. This place isn't exactly safe." Raven stood up. "We need shelter. And fast." A howl could be heard in the distance.

~TBR~

Nightwing groaned for the fifth time since they lost Raven. He abruptly stood up from the computer and left the lounge. Starfire watched him go and sighed.

"Cyborg?" Cyborg grunted his acknowledgement. "Do you think I should cancel the wedding until we find Raven?"

Cyborg chocked on his slice of pizza. "Cancel? Star, why would you do that?"

Starfire frowned. "It's just that, Nightwing is more interested in finding Raven then he is the wedding. And I do not wish to have one without my friends."

Cyborg shook his head. "Don't worry about him. And Raven, she would want you to get married, with or without her. Starfire, it's too late to cancel anyways. The wedding is in a few months, all once rations have been sent to you family. And I know how much you want this." Cyborg stood up from his seat and made his way to Starfire. "Don't worry, in two weeks things should start to die down. I'll put a different idea into Nightwings head so he's not obsessed in finding Raven." With that said Cyborg left.

Starfire smiled softly to herself before frowning. 'I just want our friend to return safe.' She thought.

~TBR~

A woman walked down the streets. She had on a cloak to shield herself from the rain. She walked into a small rundown building with cardboard covering the windows.

"I was beginning to think you didn't care about me." She spoke. Her voice was smooth and held a heavy Russian accent. "What is this about?"

"The next person on the list. There's three of them, actually." A man strode from the shadows. "And they are young."

"Who?" The woman asked.

The man sighed. "Emerald, Ruby, and Jasper. They're triplets. Our spy found them when they were watching Raven."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "What seems to be the problem?"

"They're guarded by the Titans. Under their protection and care."

The man clapped his hands and the ceiling lights turned on. There were boxes everywhere. The ceiling was missing tiles. The walls were peeling. There were papers all over. A cabin are was in the far right corner with a desk in front. The desk held a stack of papers, a laptop, and a desk light turned on. The man had a folder in his hand.

"Here's everything we know about them." His gruff voice spoke.

"But they are too young to be killed. Much less imprisoned." The woman said.

"I don't care!" The man snapped.

"But-"

"That's enough Reina!" The man pinched the bridge of his nose. "They are impure. They are destructive. They are monsters. They are demonic. They do not belong on this planet!" The man walked to the back of the room. "Wait for all I care. But I am assigning you to those three. If you think they should be older, then fine. But The Vacuum waits for no one. We will clean this world no matter what it takes! Do I make my self clear!"

Reina bowed her head. "Yes, father."

~TBR~

Raven nearly smiled as she saw a cave underneath what might have been a willow tree. She hurried inside and watched as Kyd Wykkyd say against a wall.

"We might need a fire." Raven spoke suddenly.

'Good idea. I'll get some wood." Kyd stood up and left the cave.

Raven looked around and noticed the beauty of it. The rocks seemed to glow a soft blue and purple. Sighing, Raven decided to lay down and stare at the ceiling. Fatigue quickly took over as her breathing became even and her eyes shut.

Kyd Wykkyd came back and found Raven already asleep. He smiled and laid his gatherings on the floor. Making a fire, after 10 minutes of breaking sticks, Kyd Wykkyd also decided to sleep. All the while pondering why he cared for this Titan.

~TBR~

It was the first time he ever saw her face to face. She was flying in a plane like space ship thingy and he was perched on the glass. She stared up at him with no emotion and held up a fist surrounded by her dark magic. The battle seemed too quick and he felt utter guilt and the will to stop. Psimon opened up a portal and he shoved her threw it. He never even met her much less fought her before. And suddenly, he felt it hard to contain his demon. Why did he care about someone he didn't even know? Why did he always hold back every time he fought her? And why was his demon barreling him so hard? His demon... Growing... It was getting stronger... A sudden urge to kill consumed him... Something was wrong... Something was definitely wrong! He had to do something. His demon wanted out! His demon was escaping! He barley had any control left! What was happening!?

~TBR~

"Oh no! We are not having tofu eggs for breakfast!" Cyborgs voice bounced off the walls.

"There's nothing wrong with tofu. It's better then meat. Healthier too." Changeling argued.

"I don't care if it's healthy! I care about the taste!" Cyborg yelled back. He and changeling went back and forth even as Nightwing entered the room.

Nightwing sat on the couch and turned on the tv. He flipped through the channels until he found the news.

"In other news Titan Raven has gone missing." The news lady said. "Now, I don't know about you, Craig, but I think this is tied to the string of disappearances and murders that's been happening lately."

"Now, Sally, I have to agree with you. There's been several disappearances and several murders within the last year."

"Yes there has been. Police say that they do not know who is behind this. And since it's world wide they think it's a bigger threat then what was originally thought."

"I can't blame them! They managed to get rid of a Titan and a villain! But let's be honest here, we don't really care about the villains."

"Now I don't know about that. I think to some people they are important. What about family?"

"Ah, family. You know they love you if they are still there even after killing someone."

"Now Craig, who was that other Victim?"

"Uh, Kyd Wykkyd." A picture of Kyd Whkkyd pulled up on the screen. "It is said that he is apart of the HIVE and is known for being able to teleport away from a crime. Now, if he can teleport, why didn't he do just that?"

"I think it may have to do with Raven. Craig, did you see the video online?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Well, someone has posted videos of Raven and Kyd Wykkyd's last fight together. We'll pull up a video for you folks in a moment."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. He looked to cyborg who nodded before turning on one of the computers.

"Now this is interesting." Craig said.

"What is it Craig?"

"It seems there are actually records of Kyd Wykkyd before he became a villian."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, only two things stick out. His home was raided by two men and his mother was found dead in the kitchen. Now, this is an old report, and due to respect of secret identities we will not say his name. But this kid looks just like him. Red pointy eyes with no pupil."

"That's is interesting. What of his father?"

"Nothing. He wasn't there."

"Do you think that this has any ties to the murders?"

"I think it might. It seemed random, there was no ties between the victim and the killer, and the person has yet to be caught."

"What's that? Oh! Okay, we have an exclusive clip of Raven's disappearance. Let's roll the clip."

~TBR~

Raven woke up suddenly and looked around. She was in a cave. Because she was shoved through a portal. And now she was stuck with Kyd Wykkyd. Raven groaned. She looked over to Kyd Wykkyd and saw he was still asleep. She grabbed a rock and a stick and began sharpening.

~TBR~

"Wait a sec." Sally spoke. "We are receiving word that there has been a car accident and there is a man standing on top of the car with a child. We are going to show the live feed but we do not control what will be seen."

The screen changed to show a man with jeans, a red shirt and a brown overcoat holding a child by the arms. He had a smile on his face as he looked directly at the camera.

"You see this child!" He yelled. Nightwing leaned forward in his seat. "This child here is a disgrace!" He yanked the kids arm. "He is not pure. He does not belong. He is, a monster!" The kid started crying. "A spawn of the devil! He will bring chaos to us! But not just him! Anyone with the power to destroy the world!"

Nightwings eyes widen. 'The kids' he thought.

"But we are here to help! We are here to clean! We will purify this world! Let this kid be a reminder. Anyone who represents the horrid truth will be brought down to their knees!" The man pulled out a knife and slashed the air in front of him. A portal opened just like the man who got rid of Raven. "They will either fall victim to The Vacuum! Or..." The man shoved the kid down on the car and pulled out a gun. Not wasting anytime to shoot him. "They will be eradicated."

~TBR~

Kyd Wykkyd woke with a start. He looked around frantically all the while regaining control of his body. He looked to were Raven was but didn't find her. She wasn't in the cave and he worried that she left him. Getting up to leave, Kyd Wykkyd saw Raven at the mouth of the cave. He noticed the sharp stick she held and gave her a questioning look.

"I thought I could try hunting." She explained. "But I didn't see anything."

'Are you okay?" Kyd signed. He could feel something was wrong.

"I'm fine." Raven replied. Her voice wavering slightly. "It's really non of your business."

~TBR~

Everyone in the Titan lounge felt there hearts drop. This man, just killed an innocent child. He killed with a sick belief that the world was going to be destroyed by anyone powerful enough. And if he could get rid of Trigons daughter... He could probably get rid of anyone.

"Well... At least we know why they were after Raven." Cyborg said.

"And Kyd Wykkyd" Changeling added.

Nightwing frowned. "Now we just need a way to protect everyone."

Starfire suddenly felt weak, "and we need to protect our own. Many of the titans are what he said. Including the triplets."

"We'll protect them." Nightwing said full of determination.

"How?" Changeling asked.

Nightwing frowned. "I don't know."

~TBR~

Well, I got really into this chapter. Didn't take me long to write at all! I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review! Tell me your thoughts on this mysterious group. What your thoughts are with Kyd Wykkyd and Raven. What you think is wrong with Raven. It would be rather interesting to see if you can get that last one right.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I wonder how long I can keep typing before I run into writers block... Anyways! The third chapter of New Threat is here! Yay!

I do not own Teen Titans.

~TBR~

Raven walked outside the cave with Kyd Wykkyd. The two took in their surroundings and watched for signs of danger. The tree they saw last night was brown with orange leaves. It effectively blocked the cave entrance and Raven thought about doing more to block it. There was fruit hanging from some of the trees.

Kyd Wykkyd frowned and turned to Raven. 'The trees are blue instead of red." He signed.

"Yeah, I know," Raven said. "Things must change during the night."

'Is it safer that way?"

Raven had to think. "Maybe. We don't know what changes though. We just know we need to stay alive and find a way out of here." Raven started walking away and Kyd Wykkyd trailed behind her.

After an hour of searching Kyd Wykkyd fell to the ground dramatically. He rolled on to his back and clutched his stomach. Using his free hand to point at his mouth.

Raven rolled his eyes. "I know you're hungry. I am too."

'Why don't we rest? Save some energy." Raven nodded before laying down across from him. She sighed before closing her eyes.

Kyd Wykkyd watched her for a moment; making sure she was okay. He smiled softly and also closed his eyes. He couldn't tell her the real reason behind the sudden stop.

~TBR~

The leaves rustled softly and bright green eyes glared threw the opening. "Intruders." A female voice whispered.

"Should we kill them?" A male voice spoke.

The female was silent for a moment. "No. Not yet."

"We'll warn them for now."

~TBR~

"We will have to move the wedding to the Titans tower. The beach was booked for another party. Then there's still that problem with the cake. I would have to ask my k'norfka to make us a traditional tamaranian cake. But I do not know what we should have for your traditional wedding cake. I thought I could leave that up to you since- Richard? Are you listening?"

Richard sighed. "Yes, I am Starfire. I'm just more concerned about the people right now than our wedding."

Starfire frowned. "I know you are. But Richard, there's nothing we can do. It's up to the Justice League now. We need to protect our fellow Titans." Nightwing nodded and Starfire continued. "Our only goal is to watch the kids. And all of this will be over by the time out wedding comes and we will be married and-"

"Starfire?"

"Yes?"

Richard smiled softly. "I think the cake should be vanilla with marshmallow filling and buttercream frosting." Starfire smiled and hugged Richard. Dropping her list on the floor. Richard continued smiling and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

~TBR~

Kyd Wykkyd groaned. His demon was wanting out. "She's in trouble." He would say. "She needs you." "We need her." Why? Why would he want her? It's Raven. A Titan. He shouldn't even care. "Mate." Kyd Wykkyd was confused. Mate? What does he mean by that? "Wake up... Wake up... Wake up!"

Kyd Wykkyd jolted awake. He immediately turned to were Raven was. Only to find her missing.

"Looking for someone?" Kyd Wykkyd looked behind him and saw a blue scaled dragon with a light grey underbelly. He wasn't too big; About the size of a horse. His eyes were blood red. "She's up there." The dragon looked up. Kyd Wykkyd followed and saw another dragon perched on a tree branch. It held Raven in it's mouth. "Don't worry. My mate won't drop her."

Kyd Wykkyd pointed to Raven then the floor. He glared at the male dragon who simply nodded. The female dragon flew down and laid Raven on the ground. She held a brilliant gold like skin with green eyes. Kyd smiled and stared up at the male dragon.

"Why are you here?" The female asked. Kyd Wykkyd pointed to his throat and shook his head. "You can't talk." The female rolled her eyes and nudged Raven with her snout. Raven groaned before waking up. She saw the dragon and remained calm.

"What?" Raven asked in her signature monotone.

"What are you two doing here?" The dragon asked.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "We were looking for food."

"Why are you here?"

"Some man forced us here. We belong on earth." At the mention of her planet the dragons eyes widen.

"Earth? That's not good."

Kyd Wykkyd made his way to Raven. He helped her sit up and signed, 'why is it not good?"

Raven deleted those words to the dragon. "Because then you are prisoners." The male dragon spoke. "It's good news to us. It means you aren't here to kill us."

"Kill you?" The dragon nodded. Raven thought for a moment and smiled. "I can offer you protection. In exchange for food."

Both dragons snorted and a low rumble echoed from their throats. "You?" The female snorted. "How can you protect us?"

"Not just me. We. We're powerful beings. With us at your side no one will kill you and you can help us survive. At least until we find a way home."

The male shook his head. "We can't do that."

"Why not?" Raven demanded.

"Many reasons. We made this area our home. My wife will be expecting soon. This is the safest area we've come across. And there's no way for prisoners to even leave. Not unless you manage to break those bracelets."

Kyd Wykkyd looked to his wrist and back up to the male. 'What are you're names?" He asked. Raven deleted those words to the dragons.

"My name is Esmeralda." The female spoke. "His is Olmec. We are the few dragons that remain since prisoners and wonders came to our dimension."

Raven nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Raven and this is Kyd Wykkyd. We have a cave that's well concealed and big. You guys can make that your new home."

The dragons thought about this until Esmeralda smiled. "You have a deal. The red fruit in the trees aren't poisonous. We will help you."

She shrunk down to the size of a small dog and hopped onto Raven's shoulder. Olmec did the same and jumped on Kyd Wykkyd's shoulder. The four ventured off I to the forest to find food.

~TBR~

Cyborg smiled as he watched Nightwing and Starfire work together on their wedding. It's been a week since Raven's disappearance. And they were finally getting back on schedual with their normal lives. Their hopes held high that Raven would come back when she can. Rather it be a week, a month, or a year, they would welcome her back like nothing changed.

"Cyborg!" A young male voice yelled. Cyborg turned to the voice and saw Jasper running towards him.

Jasper looked just like his sister. They all had black hair smooth as silk and tan skin. True to their name their eyes were the color of the gems they were named after. Jasper's were a dark red. Emerald's was a bright green. And Ruby's was a bright red.

"What is it little man?" Cyborg asked.

"Bee is here! And you two promised that you'd take us to the arcade." Jasper pouted and crossed his arms.

Cyborg laughed. "Yeah, I did say that." He smiled and picked Jasper up. "Well what are we waiting for? To the arcade!" Cyborg declared and ran off with Jasper. The little boy laughed the whole way.

The two met up with Bumblebee who already had the two girls with her. Cyborg smiled and told Nightwing they were leaving.

~TBR~

The last week Raven would leave early in the morning before anyone woke up. Then she would return when Kyd Wykkyd was awake. He was suspicious of what she was doing since she would meditate at night. So today, he decided to follow her. He waited for her to wake and leave the cave. When she was out of earshot Kyd got up and followed. She ventured out a good six feet from the cave before collapsing to the ground. He restrained himself from going any further. He watched as Raven pulled out a sharp rock and revealed her arms. She brought the rock to her skin and sliced it. Kyd's eyes widen in shock. He suddenly found himself behind Raven holding her close. The rock in his hand as Raven screamed for him to let her go. She started to cry and fell into his embrace. Her powers suddenly sliced a tree in half. Scaring animals away and drawing them near. Kyd Wykkyd rocked her back and forth wishing he could talk. Eventually her sobs died down and she sniffed a few times.

"Thank you." She spoke softly.

'Why?" Kyd Wykkyd signed. Raven only frowned. She buried her head in his chest and remained silent.

Kyd Wykkyd sighed. He didn't move until he saw a weird light in the distance. He tapped Raven and pointed ahead. The light disappeared followed by the screams of children.

~TBR~

Everything seemed fine at first. The kids were off playing games as Cyborg and Bee ordered food for the five of them. They have been dating for two years and Cyborg has been thinking about proposing on their next date. Bee, however, had some rather important news to tell him. She just wasn't sure how to break it to him.

"Uh, let's see. I know Emerald would want chocolate milk." Cyborg said to the waitress. "And Jasper would want orange juice."

"Ruby will have hot chocolate." Bee said. "And we will have water."

The waitress nodded. "Do you guys know about food?" She asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Yes, chicken nuggets with fries. A mini pizza with pepperoni and sausage. And a junior burger with onion rings."

Bee smiled and said, "I'll have a cheese burger and he will want ribs."

The waitress smiled. "Anything else?"

Cyborg was going to say no but Bee nodded and said, "some of those sugar doughnuts. Thank you." The waitress nodded and left. "So, Cyborg. I wanted to ask you something."

Cyborg smiled and nodded. Jasper came over to him and Cyborg smiled and picked him up. "Shoot."

Bee smiled nervously. "Do you ever want kids?"

Cyborgs eyes widen for a moment. He glanced over to Jasper and thought. The waitress came back with their drinks and he smiled softly. "Yes. I would love them someday."

Bee smiled. "Well, what of I told you, you didn't need to wait." Cyborg chocked on his drink. He stared at Bee with wide eyes questioning if she was serious. Bee only laughed slightly. "Cyborg, I'm pregnant."

Cyborg smiled and Jasper grinned.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" He exclaimed.

When the food came he called the kids over to eat. The whole time was spent talking and laughing as they ate. Jasper asked to go play and smiled when Bee said yes. The next five minutes were peaceful until Ruby screamed.

Cyborg and Bee instinctively got into fighting position. A woman had Ruby by the arm and grabbed a knife from her belt. Cyborg readied his sonic blaster only to be kicked away by some random man. He and Bee found themselves surrounded and the kids out of reach. They tried to fight and get to the kids. But the men kept them occupied.

"Let my sister go!" Jasper yelled. He ran at the lady and put his hands in the air. She was thrown backwards and growled. Jasper grabbed Ruby's hand and they walked backwards. The two were grabbed by two men; another man joined them with Emerald. They shouted for them to let them go. The woman stood up and sliced the air.

"Throw them in The Vacuum." She ordered with her Russian accent.

"Yes ma'am." The men said in unison. They took the kids and tossed them in the portal.

"Good. Retreat! The demons are gone!" She shouted in glee. As quickly as they appeared they left.

Cyborg ran to Bee. "Are you alright?" Bee nodded. "Don't worry about the kids. It's the same portal that Raven was thrown into."

Bee nodded. "She might find them and send them back. They're just kids, though." She suddenly started crying. Cyborg comforted her. He prayed that Raven would bring them back.

~TBR~

Raven ran as fast as she could with Kyd Wykkyd trailing behind her. She ran until she found the beach they were originally at. The sun was starting to rise and Raven followed the sounds of crying. She came across three kids huddled together.

Raven gasped. "Jasper!" She yelled. Knowing only one name would catch all of their attentions.

Jasper and his sister looked up. He smiled and got up to run to Raven. Raven embraced the triplets. "Raven!" Jasper exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Were are we?" Emerald ask.

Raven pulled away from the hug and looked them all in the eye. "We were trapped here. You guys are in The Vacuum. It's what this dimension is called."

Emerald was quiet. She was staring last Raven and suddenly frowned. "Who's that?" She asked. Pointing to Kyd Wykkyd.

Raven looked back and smiled. "That's Wykkyd. He's become my friend while we were trapped here."

Emerald walked away from Raven and to Kyd Wykkyd. "That collar." She pointed out. "Why is it around his neck?" She tugged on Kyd's arm, signaling him to kneel down.

Kyd Wykkyd smiled at the young girl. She put her hands on the collar and pulled. Ruby joined her and soon Jasper. The three tugged and Kyd Wykkyd was wide-eyed the collar came of like butter and fell to the ground.

'Thank you,' he said.

Emerald giggled. She look to Raven. "I like him."

Raven held an amused look on her face. She walked over to them and pulled Kyd Wykkyd up. "Let's go kids." She said. Dragging Kyd behind her.

~TBR~

"Who are they?" Olmec asked once he saw the kids. Esmeralda was busy fixing a nest.

"These are some of my kids?" Raven said. Everyone, excluding the triplets, turned their heads to Raven. "No! No. I mean, I take care of them. Sometimes. They love with me in the Titan tower."

"Oh," Esmeralda said. "That makes since. You are much too young to have kids."

Olmec sighed. "I'm going hunting." He announced.

Raven had put the kids down for a nap. She sat down next Kyd Wykkyd and smiled. 'How are you doing?" He asked.

Raven sighed and leaned on his shoulder. 'Better."

'Can I ask you something?" Raven nodded. 'Do you have trouble controlling your demon?"

'Sometimes. Why?"

Kyd Wykkyd sighed. 'Because mine keeps trying to come out."

~TBR~

"You lost them!" Nightwing yelled. Changeling yelped and turned into a mouse. Nightwing was breathing heavily.

"Chill man. They're okay." Cyborg said.

"Okay! How can they be okay!?"

"They're with Raven! She will send them back."

Nightwing only got worse. He started pacing behind the couch before marching up to Cyborg. "You have no proof of that." He hissed. "Did you even try to fight?"

Cyborg narrowed his eye. "You can't be serious man. Of course we fought! What is your problem? They snuck up on us! We didn't stand a chance!"

"The problem is you took them out of the tower without my permission!"

"We don't need your permission! They are in the Vacuum with Raven and without bracelets. She will send them back when she can."

Nightwing yelled before shoving Cyborg aside and left the room. Starfire floated to Cyborg. "I am sorry for his behavior. He has a slight problem with Raven."

Changeling suddenly showed up in front of Starfire. "What do you mean, Star?"

Starfire frowned. "He and Raven had a fight a few days before she was taken."

"About what?" Bumblebee asked.

Starfire took a deep breath and let it out. "About Kyd Wykkyd. He seems to think she's going to betray us. He found him in her room one day. Sleeping in her bed."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Cyborg said. "Hold up. He went into Raven's room!" Starfire nodded and cyborg shook his head.

"He confronted her about it and she said he came to her. She claimed that he wanted to make sure she was okay. Then she let him sleep in her room because he had lost energy. But Richard didn't like the fact she let an enemy in the tower. She defended him and he didn't like that much either. Raven wanted to protect Kyd Wykkyd but he said no. That he was a villain and couldn't be trusted. Then he asked why she cared but she didn't have an answer. He took her silence the wrong way and everything just got worse." Starfire sighed and continued. "I wouldn't blame Raven for not returning."

Everyone was quiet. They didn't know what to think until changeling sighed. "Kyd Wykkyd was weak. Raven helped him. Just like any hero should. Kyd Wykkyd is part demon like Raven. And, if I remember correctly, demons tend to stick together. Nightwing couldn't possibly understand the relationship they have because we know nothing about demons. Not unless we went into Raven's room and attempted reading those books. But we all know they aren't English."

"You knew were Kyd Wykkyd was?" Changeling nodded.

"I promised Raven I wouldn't say anything." Cyborg simply nodded.

Bee yawned. "I think we had enough excime to and surprises today. Let's go to bed."

~TBR~

Raven sat in the middle of her meditation circle. She was waiting for Kyd Wykkyd to say he was ready. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Emerald.

"Raven, aren't you going to come with us?" Raven shook her head. "Why not?"

Raven smiled. "I can't leave until I get these bracelets off. And you and your siblings can't help with that." Truth be told she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back. She had grown close to Kyd Wykkyd and didn't want to live a life separated from him. He was her friend. And Nightwing wouldn't allow it.

Raven saw Kyd Wykkyd enter the cave with Jasper. He had told Jasper everything he wanted to go back home with him. Raven told Emerald what she wanted to say. Now it was time for Kyd Wykkyd to open a portal to the titans house.

"Okay, are you three ready?" The triplets nodded. "Okay. Now hold on the rope and tug if it's the right place." She got to see them for a day. And she was happy for it. But they did not belong here. "On three. One..." Kyd opened a portal. "Two... Three."

The kids walked into the portal and a moment later they tugged. Raven smiled as she let go of the rope and it followed them through the portal. Kyd closed the portal and walked to Raven. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Raven pulled away and, deciding this conversation should be private, signed to Kyd Wykkyd, 'how is your demon doing?" Kyd shook his head. 'Is it me?" He hesitated and nodded. Raven simply smiled. 'I'm having the same problem."

'What does it mean?" Raven laughed and hugged him.

"You'll find out on your own time. Then everything will happen and work out."

Esmeralda let out a low groan. She was the size of a pony and laid down in her nest. "It's time for my babies."

Raven smiled softly before leaving the cave. Kyd Wykkyd followed her. 'Where are we going?'

Raven smiled. 'Some place to talk.' She grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek then took of running. Kyd Wykkyd smiled and chased after her.

~TBR~

I am on a roll! I don't normally update this fast. But I can't seem to stop writing this story!

Please leave a review, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ah...I hate summer. It's too hot. And I hate the heat. But enough about my hatred of summer.

I do not own Teen Titans.

~TBR~

The triplets smiled as they were greeted by Changeling. He had scooped the three up and spun them around. "How did you guy get here?" He asked.

"Raven and Kyd Wykkyd." Ruby beamed. "They sent back word for you guys."

Jasper nodded. "Kyd Wykkyd says Raven hasn't been good to herself. But he wouldn't tell me what he meant. And he also says that he's going to take care of her."

Changeling frowned. He knew what Kyd Wykkyd meant, and he didn't like the sound of it. Smiling he asked, "what was Raven's message?"

Emerald smiled. "She says she can't leave until she gets these bracelets off. And not to worry about her she's doing fine. She also says that she hopes Starfire and Nightwing's wedding goes well."

Changeling nodded. That's great news. Why don't you go to Starfire? She'll be in her room going over wedding details."

The kids nodded and ran off. Changeling shook his head and laid down on the couch. He knew Raven was depressed. But he never knew how badly.

~TBR~

Raven woke up early and looked over to see Kyd Wykkyd still asleep. Instead of going out like usual she went to his side and waited. She developed this habit two days after he found out. And it's now been a week. She wondered how her team was holding up and if the hunters were being stopped. She wondered how Cyborg and Bee were doing. If Cyborg proposed yet. She sighed softly and felt herself smiling as she thought of the kids. Melvin, now 13, Timmy, now 9, and Teether, now 6. Her kids. She smiled. Then that big bear named bobby that Melvin created and turned real. She already missed the triplets. She had grown fond of them as well. Then there's Esmeralda who also had laid her eggs and was now waiting for them to hatch. The eggs were the size of ones hand. They were a silver and gold swirl that was rigged like gravel. Raven cringed at the thought of something hard and ruff like that coming out of ones body. But she felt a lonely feeling consume her. She wanted something, but didn't know what. Maybe it was her friends?

'What are you thinking about?' Raven looked to her right and saw Kyd Wykkyd staring up at her. Concern filled his eyes.

Raven smiled reassuringly. "Nothing." She replied softly.

Kyd Wykkyd sat up. 'Raven. I know you miss them. You'll see them again. I know you will.'

Raven looked to the two dragons. Esmeralda was awake and watching the two with curious eyes while her husband slept. Sighing Raven shook her head.

"I'm going to go take a walk. Come with me?" Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

The two walked for a good five minuets in silence. Kyd Wykkyd would glance at Raven every now and then and see her sad expression. 'Okay,' Kyd Wykkyd spoke. 'Whats up?' He stopped and turned to face Raven.

Raven smiled. 'Nothing.' Kyd narrowed his eyes. 'I just feel... Lonely, I guess. I mean. I have you. And it's great. But...'

Kyd Wykkyd smiled sadly. 'What makes you feel this way? What are you thinking about?'

Raven chuckled. 'Since when did you become a therapist?'

'Just answer.'

Raven smiled. 'I think about my kids. And then I think about Bumblebee and how she told me she was pregnant. Then I think about Cyborg and wonder if he proposed. And I think about Esmeralda and her eggs.'

Kyd Wykkyd smiled. He pulled Raven onto a hug and started laughing. 'You love kids. And everyone seems to be one or have one. You just want one of your own.'

Raven thought about it and smiled. 'I don't think I'm alone. My demon also wants one.'

'Strange. I thought demons only had kids to spread.'

'That's kind of true. But it's also because you're with your mate and you want to have a creation of your love.'

'Mate?'

Raven pulled away. 'Yeah... Demons have mates. They're often born with one. Rather or not that demon has been born.' Kyd Wykkyd nodded. 'Usually when a demon meets it's mate they perform a wedding ceremony. It can be violent or sensual. Depending on if you're full demon.'

Kyd Wykkyd thought for a second. 'What about this second puberty I heard about?'

Raven frowned. 'You haven't had yours?' Kyd shook his head. 'Neither have I...' Shaking her head Raven explained, 'second puberty is one of the most painful things to experience. It happens before we are granted full power. But the problem is that, we being part human, have no control over our demons. We become them for a day maybe a week.'

'Why is it painful?'

Raven smiled. 'Lets just say you'll need another demon with you.' She laughed at the expression on Kyd Wykkyd's face. 'Oh relax Wykkyd. You won't die.'

'Wykkyd?' Raven nodded. 'Why?'

'Well, you're not a kid anymore.' Wykkyd smiled, showing his approval. The two walked some more and found a tree filled with fruit.

Wykkyd turned his head to Raven. 'Eliot.' He spoke. Raven's nose scrunched up. 'Its my name.'

Raven smiled. 'Rachel.'

~TBR~

Nightwing frowned as he watched the news. More deaths have been happening and he was getting frustrated. Nothing was being done about it and there he was, a hero, staying at home helping his fiancé plan a wedding. He knew it sounded bad. But he'd rather these men be delt with than get married.

"Starfire, we should do something. Warn the other titans and try to get more outside help."

"I know Richard. But what can we do? They have beaten us before."

Richard sighed. "I know. But that doesn't mean we can't keep our city safe. I'll ask Cyborg and Changeling to upgrade security in the city. A way for us to know where those men are."

"That sounds like a plan." Starfire said. "And we can also tell the titans to do patrols twice a day."

"That's perfect." Richard smiled. He hugged Starfire and kissed her cheek. "Have I told you that I love you?" Starfire giggled and sat on the couch.

A portal opened in the room to the left of the TV. Harold stepped out and smiled. "I heard ya needed a messenger. And more specifically, a rescuer."

~TBR~

Esmeralda had waited all day for her eggs to hatch. Olmec had gathered food for the hatchlings to eat. Eliot and Rachel had waited next to a fire. Also waiting for their food to cook. Rachel new Eliot was having a hard time controlling his demon and she could only guess that he was close to puberty. She held his hand and smiled reassuringly.

Esmeralda gasped. "They're hatching." Rachel smiled and rushed over to the nest. Eliot joined her and wrapped his arm around her waist. The two weren't together, but they've grown close.

Rachel watched with excitement as the first egg cracked. It was shortly followed by a second then a third. Three out of the four eggs were hatching. A head popped out followed by a small cry. The three eggs hatched and there were three adorable dragons in the nest. They watched the forth egg; waiting for a crack. Rachel felt her hope slipping until there was a small sound. She watched as the egg cracked and a foot popped out followed by another. The egg started to move around on those two legs before falling. Olmec laughed before helping the little one.

Eliot tightened his arm around Rachel and smiled. The two watched the new parents with their four babies. The first born was a forest green with brownish red eyes. The second was orange with yellow eyes. The third was purple with purple eyes. The youngest, and smallest, was silver with gold eyes. They were all beautiful.

Raven looked up to Eliot and noticed a change in his expression. She placed a hand over his and squeezed.

'Its time.' She spoke softly.

~TBR~

Harold had sat down on the couch as the Titans explained everything that happened. They all talked at once giving the man a headache.

"Okay." Harold interrupted. "So there's this guy who took Raven and Kyd Wykkyd and he's apart of this bigger thing that was broadcasted live and now there's a lot of death happening to people he thinks are impure. Or, what I think to be the case, not fully human."

Changeling nodddd. "Dude, he calls this place The Vacuum."

Harold's eyes widen. "I know that place. It was a beautiful area. But at night it becomes hell." Harold stood up and began pacing. "It suddenly turned into a prison and colonies also began to form. Half the area is corrupted and cruel while the other half remains free and what of originally was."

"So what is the problem?" Nightwing asked.

"Where Raven is. These people will kill anything and eat anything. I'll find her and give her your message. But if she's held prisoner, there's no real saying if she will escape." Harold lowered is head. "I'm sorry."

Bee smiled. "It's okay. We know Raven. She'll be fine." She handed Harold a letter. "Here. This is my letter to her." Harold accepted the job and soon, everyone gave him their letter.

Harold nodded before blowing his horn. "I'll be back in a few days."

Harold stepped into his portal and Entered the Vacuum. Harold frowned as he looked around. He had no idea where Raven was. He saw a river and started to walk up it. Little did he realize Raven was walking his way. Only five meters behind.

~TBR~

"It's okay Eliot. We just need to get to the water." Raven spoke softly. She stopped suddenly and turned around. Olmec had been following them. "What is it?"

Olmec was the size of a small dog and decided to rest on Raven's shoulder. "It's tradition for mothers to be alone with their new borns for a day." He looked at Eliot and saw his pale-well, paler, face. "Is he okay?"

Raven shook her head. "Not really. I need to get him to water."

Olmec nodded. "Hop on." Olmec had turned into a horse size dragon and squatted down for them to get on. Raven helped Eliot on before getting on herself. Olmec took to the sky and flew off.

"Eliot, look." Rachel said. She pointed to the sky.

Eliot smiled. 'Its beautiful." He signed. He looked to Rachel with a smile. 'But I've seem better."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Where?" Eliot didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

The trio landed on the other side of the river. Rachel had used her powers to get Eliot off and into the water. She went in after him and held him close.

"It's okay Eliot. This should help." Rachel looked over to Olmec. "Do you guys have Sunrain in this world?" Olmec nodded. "Where? I need it."

Olmec frowned. "It grows close to a village west of here. But it's a long ways away."

Rachel looked at the river. "This flows East to west. I think I'll be fine." Eliot shook his head. "But you need it." Eliot still shook his head. "Well it's either that or demon blood."

'Blood.' Raven rolled her eyes. 'Theres nothing wrong with it.'

"Yes, there is. Not only does it help you but it's part of the marriage ritual."

'Oh...' Eliot blushed. He sat up in the water and looked around. 'What are those?' He pointed to footprints in the sand. They were a few feet away and seemed to have started from nowhere.

Olmec looked to the foot prints. "Shoes," he said. "The ones people wear here don't leave marks and are handmade."

Rachel thought for a second and smiled. "Olmec. I need you to follow those prints and see if there's a man in blue with a blue cape and hood and a trumpet." Seeing the confused looks she sighed. "He's a friend. Goes by Herald. He travels through dimensions." Olmec didn't seem to budge. "He can help." Olmec sighed and nodded his head. "Thank you." Olmec stretched his wings out and flew away.

'Rachel, aren't you afraid?' Eliot asked.

'Afraid of what?' Rachel looked down at Eliot. She was sat behind him in the water.

'Of me? You said I would have no control.'

Rachel just smiled. 'Of course not.' She held his hand tightly. 'And you shouldn't worry. You can't hurt me.'

Eliot just laughed. 'Can I get out of the water now?' Raven nodded.

Once the two were up Eliot had taken his shirt off. They made themselves clothes from cloth trees. Or leaves since cloth tree's leaves were as soft as cotton. He laid down in the sand with a smile. Rachel laid next to him and watched the stars.

'I think I found it.' He spoke suddenly.

Rachel looked over and asked, 'what?'

Eliot just smiled. 'You'll find out when you do.' Rachel laughed at his words. 'Man, I'm tired.' Eliot yawned.

'Then sleep. When you wake up I'll have medicine for you.' Eliot smiled and closed his eyes. Just like that he was out like a light.

~TBR~

Eliot saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. He felt his demon inside grow but that was it. "Ah, freedom. Such a beautiful thing." Eliot felt his eyes roll. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

'Don't be so hopeful. It may only be a day.'

The demon laughed. "Or a week. Can you imagine? A whole week of me and Rachel. Oh the fun!"

Eliot frowned. 'Don't hurt her.'

"Hurt her? Why would I do that? She is out friend." Suddenly a pair of eyes were in front of him. Three glowing red eyes. "Besides, she means too much to us." Eliot sighed and couldn't resist the smile. "Maybe I could speed things up for you."

'Don't you dare! She doesn't even like me and I'd rather have control of my own body.'

The demon laughed. "Maybe it's time I tell you something." Eliot narrowed his eyes. "I know you know about mates. Care to put two and two together?"

Eliot frowned. 'Even so I wouldn't dare do anything.'

Laughing again the demon replied, "neither would I. She's not even a full demon! And here you are becoming one. She wouldn't be worth it after this!"

'Shut up.'

"But look at her. She has such a sexy body."

'Be quite!'

"And she knows her way around. I'm surprised neither of you have made a move."

'Enough!'

Eliot shot up awake. He looked over and saw Raven in her own turmoil. Her face was scrunched up and he suddenly felt himself moving towards her and pick her up. He cradled the young demoness in his arms and smiled.

"I guess I was wrong." A voice spoke in his head. "Her time is also coming. Oh, the wonders of mates. How everything happens together."

~TBR~

"Rachel... Rachel..."

Rachel opened her eyes and saw, "Mom?"

"Rachel. Who is this?"

"What? Who?" Rachel looked around and saw no one.

"What on earth is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I don't know what to say."

"About what!?"

"I can't believe you. You are much too young. Get out of my sight."

"Mom? Mom! No! I didn't do anything! Mom!" Rachel fell to the ground in tears.

"Don't cry." A new voice spoke up.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked. "You shouldn't be out."

"Oh... Rachel. I'm out because you want me out."

"No I don't."

The demon laughed. "You're right. I'm out because i can."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't you know? Mates do a lot of things together."

'Eliot!' Rachel thought.

"That's right. I thought you would have noticed by now."

Rachel frowned. "I don't want a mate."

The demon actually seemed, sincere. The demon sighed. "I know you don't, Rachel. But we were born with one."

"But it's not fair that I do to get to choose."

The demon placed an arm around her other half. "But it's better this way. Mates are for life. Could you have guaranteed that some human would have stayed?" Rachel shook her head. "Exactly. Besides. Have you seen this man? He's bound to have a-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it."

The demon laughed. "Truth is Raven. You don't know if you can have kids. Do you want them?"

"Of course I would love to have one. Why would you bother asking?"

"Just think of the huge drag they will be. And demons? So much worse."

"Why are you saying this?"

"I'm only telling you what you've been thinking." The demon smiled. "We don't even know if we can have kids."

Rachel frowned. "Will you please stop talking."

"Our genes may not allow it. Or our father may use them as his next portal."

"No he won't. I'll make sure of it."

"I bet Eliot wouldn't even want to be a father. He is a villain. What if we don't make a good mother? Sure the other kids like us. But we didn't know them for long. And we don't raise them. We help take car of them. With motherly friends."

Rachel started crying. "That's not true."

The demon laughed. "But it is. We bring kids into this world. We ruin millions of lives. More importantly there's. Eliot is more demon then us. Three fourths demon. Our kids would be five eighths. Our father would love them."

"I don't want to hear anymore." Rachel bawled. "Please! Just, go away!"

The demon laughed at Rachel. "And you're just a pathetic little girl. Unable to control your emotions. We all know your not worth it. Even our team leader knows it. Why else would he go behind your back and not trust your words."

Rachel just curled up and cried.

~TBR~

Harold had walked up river for two hours now. He decided to rest and leaned against a tree. He closed his eyes only to reopen them when he felt something land.

"Hello," Harold spoke with a smile.

Olmec bowed his head. "Are you Harold?" Harold nodded. "Raven sent me for you."

"She did? What for?"

"She needs your help."

"Are you two friends?" Olmec shook his head. "Then what are you."

"She is close to my wife. And provided us a home away from hunters."

Harold only nodded. "Where is she?" Olmec looked down the river. "Ah, so I have been going the wrong way."

Olmec changed his size to a small building. "Hop on."

~TBR~

So, some of you may be wondering why I have dragons in here. Trust me when I say they become important later on.

Please review your thoughts! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

5

Hiya! Are you ready for another chapter? This chapter may be a little... Too much for some readers. You've been warned.

I do not own Teen Titans

~TBR~

Eliot watched Raven wake up crying. He didn't ask what was the matter. He just calmed her and assured her everything would be okay.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He finally asked.

Raven thought about it. "Do you know?"

Granted she didn't specify he figured what she meant. 'Yes.'

Raven didn't move. She thought about what to say next. "We don't have to." Eliot looked down at her. "Get married. I mean."

Eliot smiled despite the pain. 'Okay.'

Raven sat up abruptly. "You're lying." Eliot shook his head. "Yes you are." Eliot sighed. "Do you want to get married?"

'Not anytime soon.' Eliot sighed again. 'But our demons do. And that may be a problem for us.'

Raven nodded. "My demon tortures me with thoughts of ever having kids."

Eliot frowned. 'Why?'

Raven sighed. "Trigon used me as his portal. He may use my kids as one. And since I am your mate they would be more demon than human."

'Thats not it though, is it.' Raven shook her head. 'Something tells me your just thinking what just about every mom would think. What if I'm not good enough. What if I'm terrible.'

"What if I can't even have any." Raven mumbled. "Eliot... How did you lose your voice?" It wasn't the topic they were talking about. But she was curious.

'What makes you think I lost it?' Raven shrugged. Eliot smiled sadly. He gently grasped her hand and placed it on his neck. Raven saw a faint scar across it. 'The same night my mom died.'

Raven chocked. "I'm sorry to hear that." She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. She closed her eyes and focused. "You must have been terrified."

Eliot smiled and placed his hand over hers. 'We're demons. We don't get the luxury of a normal childhood.' Eliot's face suddenly looked pained. He clutched his stomach and furrowed his brow. 'Whats happening?'

Ravens eyes widen on horror. "We need to get you to the water." She pulled on Eliot's arm and dragged him to the cool river. After a minute the pain only got worse. "I don't know what to do."

Raven felt someone else's presence. She turned around and suddenly smiled.

"Hello, Raven." Harold looked to the male in her arms. "Kyd Wykkyd."

Raven suddenly frowned. "You're not going to go Nightwing on me. Are you?"

Harold shook his head. He noticed how much pain Eliot was in. "What can I do to help?"

Raven sighed. "I need Sunrain. But it's too far away for me to get. It would help with the pain but..."

"Ah... Demon transformation." He chuckled at the shock expressions. "Yes, I know a few things about demons."

"Can you help? I have things in the tower."

Harold thought for a second and smiled. "Sure. Now get out of the water. The sun's almost down."

Raven looked at the sky and nodded. She helped bring Eliot to the sand. Harold walked to her and handed her envelopes. "What are these?"

"Letters. From the Titans." Raven frowned. "They want word back."

"Of course. But I have more important matters to attend to."

Harold could only nod. "I'll be back soon." He blew his horn and a portal showed Raven's room. "Be careful."

~TBR~

Harold showed up ten minutes later with a book and some essentials that looked random. Olmec had gone home, not really caring about the mortals, to be with his children. Eliot had been rolling around and Raven found herself fighting her own demon. When given her things she got to work. Mixing Sunrain with orchid and a sort of black liquid. She held it to Eliot's mouth who gladly drank half. He coughed before slowly closing his eyes.

Raven sighed. She motioned Harold to sit. "You might want to stay while I read these letters."

Harold didn't react. He just sat down and waited. Raven concentrated her power and opened all the letters at the same time. She quickly skimmed them all and smiled.

Starfire was worried and hoped she was okay. Then she started talking about the wedding. Finally ending it with Nightwing.

Cyborg told her about how he made a cool of himself during his proposal too Bee. Having dropped the ring and falling on his face, also the food. He decided to propose over picnic instead of restaurant. But Bee said yes and he was happy. Not to mention that Bee found out she was three months pregnant. Much farther than she thought. Bee's letter was pretty much the same. She said cyborg's proposal was cute and one of a kind.

Changeling's was long as he seemed to go on about everyday since she left. About the news, the hunters, the murders, the cheating in video games, the stupid wedding, Nightwings mood swings, Bee's mood swings, Starfire's joy, and how he wished she would come home soon.

Nightwing didn't really have much emotion in it. Which said he was still mad about that whole incident. He only asked for her to return soon and a description of the bracelets. Then he said he wished to talk to her once she got home. He didn't mention what was going on or of there was any leads on stopping the hunters.

"Okay," Raven spoke softly. "Tell Bee and Cyborg congratulations. Tell Changeling I don't care about his everyday life but thanks. Tell Starfire I hope she has a great wedding. And Tell Robin to pull that stick out his ass."

Harold only nodded. "Do you want me to tell them how your doing?"

Raven frowned. "Just tell them I'm fine. And that's it. They ask questions don't answer them."

Harold narrowed his eyes. He looked to Eliot then back. As if reality hit him his eyes widen. "He's your mate." Raven blushed. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. But, once cyborg finds a way to break those cuffs, Nightwing will be a problem. He has a firm hate for criminals. He still has a hard time trusting Jinx." Raven suddenly looked ready to cry. "No, no. I didn't mean it that way. You two are meant to be together and he can't stop that. I just meant he wouldn't be happy about it." Seeing no change in her expression char old stood. "I'll be on my way." Raven didn't say anything as her eyes turned red. Harold frowned. "And I'll be back in a week." He blew his trumpet and walked into the portal.

~TBR~

Eliot woke and saw Rachel sitting next to a tree she was just staring at the river with red eyes.

'Rachel?' He called. 'Are you okay?' Rachel shook her head. That was all he needed to see before rushing to her side. His demon was begging to get out. To comfort her.

Demons may have been cruel, even to themselves. But when their mates were hurt, nothing else in the world mattered.

'Talk to me. Please.'

Rachel shook her head. 'I'm just having a hard time with this transformation. You're experiencing pain physically. I wish that was me instead."

'There are other ways of transformation?'

Rachel nodded. 'Pain physically or emotionally or both. Just a demon coming out. Uncontrolled powers. Deadly like sickness never resulting In death."

'And which are you?'

Rachel looked into Eliot's red eyes. 'Emotional and sickness. I threw up while you were asleep."

'Rachel...' Eliot pulled Rachel closer. She wrapped her hands around his neck and into his black hair.

"You'll be changing soon." Rachel spoke softly.

'I know. Let me enjoy you in my arms a few more minutes.'

Rachel smiled against his neck and tightened her embrace. Eliot had rubbed circles on her back and smiled.

~TBR~

Nightwing Cyborg and Changeling were on the couch playing a video game when Harold's portal opened. Before if closed Changeling saw a very depressed looking Raven and a sleeping Kyd Wykkyd.

"Harold," Nightwing greeted.

Cyborg smiled and leaned back. "What does Rae have to say? Is she okay?"

Harold nodded. "She said she is fine." Changeling's eyes narrowed slightly. "She also told me to tell you and Bee congratulations. Uh, Starfire that she hoped for a good wedding. Changeling that she didn't care about everyday life but thanks. And... Oh, for Nightwing to pull that stick out his ass. Her words not mine." Before anyone could ask anymore questions Harold said, "I'm afraid I have to leave. My home world needs me now."

Changeling stifled his laughter at Ravens request to Nightwing. Cyborg watched as Nightwing stood from the couch and walked out if the room.

"Hey, BB, what do you think is bugging him so much?" Cyborg asked.

"Who knows dude. Unless we see that letter for ourselves or ask him directly, we won't know anything."

Cyborg grunted his reply. The sirens went off and Nightwing came running back into the room.

"Hunters." He breathed before running back out.

~TBR~

Rachel held Eliot even as his demon started to come our. She pulled away and smiled as she leaned forward. Eliot felt his cheeks heat up as he leaned forward as well. Their lips met and both demons fought.

Soon Eliot pulled away and his demon came out. Rachel simply smiled sadly before moving away. She knew the kiss wasn't wise for her demon only got stronger.

Rachel started to make remedies for herself and Eliot all the while keeping a shield up around her. She looked up to see "Eliot" in front of her.

"Here," she spoke. "This will help you for awhile." The demon accepted the bowl and said nothing. He sat there and took a few sips. "Yes?" Rachel asked annoyed.

The demon smiled. 'I can sense yours growing.'

Rachel rolled her eyes. "And I can sense there's more too it. If Eliot was worried then some part of you is as well. After all, I am your mate."

The demon narrowed his eyes. 'I think I enjoy the demon more then you.' Raven scoffed.

She finished her remedies and packed them away. "Come on. We're leaving." Rachel didn't even wait for him as she started leave.

~TBR~

Esmeralda looked around their cave. "Where is Rachel and Eliot?" She asked her mate.

"Outside."

Esmeralda narrowed her eyes. "Where?"

Olmec looked to her. "Don't know."

"Don't know? What happened?"

Olmec sighed. "It's none of our concern. They left on their own."

"Olmec, what if something happens to them?" Olmec didn't respond. "They've been of great help to us."

Olmec growled and moved to sit at the mouth of the cave. "It's not our problem."

~TBR~

Rachel and Eliot walked for miles before coming to a stop. "Alright," Rachel spoke, "let's make camp."

Rachel placed her things down on the ground and ventured off to the trees. She gathered dry leaves and sticks along with a sharp rock. She walked back to see Eliot's demon rolling on the ground. Rachel rolled her eyes and began to make a fire. He will get his medicine when he does.

'Your helpful.' The demon spoke into Rachel's ear. She simply stared at the fire. 'Awe, don't be that way. It's still Eliot.'

Rachel turned her head sharply. 'You are not Eliot. You are his demon.'

'Eliot is mostly demon.'

'That holds no logic.'

The demon laughed. He put a hand on her cheek. 'I can sense your upset.' He smiled. 'I could make you feel better.'

Rachel glared. 'Don't joke about this. You might be my mate. But I refuse to get married anytime soon.'

The demons eyes narrowed. 'And your demon?'

Rachel didn't answer. She truthfully had no idea what her demon thought. But her demon was like her. Only curler, violent, and evil. There was no part of her ready for anything. Not even her demon seemed ready for marriage. But she was ready for other things.

'No,' Rachel finally answered. 'There are things my demon wants. But marriage is not one of them.'

The demon smiled. 'And what are these things?' Rachel frowned and shook her head. 'You don't know?' The demon smiled. His eyes now glowed and a third one appeared. If Eliot did have some control it was gone now. The demon crawled around Rachel before placing a hand on her thigh. Noticing the sudden intake of breath he smiled more. His hand moved up and his head lowered to her neck. 'I think I know what she wants.'

Rachel stood up. 'Right. Well, that is part of marriage and I will wait.'

She grabbed her rock and stalked off. Her senses had clouded and she failed to realize that Eliot followed her. She suddenly fell to the ground. Her head began swarming as her stomach twisted. She threw up on the ground. And felt arms wrap around her. In her daze she didn't see the jar pressed to her lips. She only swallowed the sudden liquid in her mouth. She felt her demon take over her semiconscious body. Trees moved in her vision from dark to light. Leaves bigger than those of palm trees rested on top of her small frame.

~TBR~

Nightwing, Cyborg, Changeling, Flash, and Starfire had arrived at a small house. Not wasting anytime they entered the building only to find nothing. But there was an obvious struggle. Flash checked all the rooms in the house. He stumbled across a secret door in the floor of the study. He called Nightwing over and the two ventured down. The smell instantly clogged their noses. They were met with a horror scene. Three bodies laid dead on the floor. There was a small shuffle in a closet across the small room. It was too dark to see anything but Nightwing made his way over, stepping carefully over the bodies. He opened the door and found a small child. The child had shaggy blonde hair and dark green eyes. He recognized Nightwing and hugged his leg. Nightwing was horrified at what he saw. He knew then that this wasn't a simple hatred for demons and witches. But a genocide in the process. One that could send the world into war.

~TBR~

Wow! Didn't see that coming! But that's all for today. I hope you guys enjoyed and please leave a review to let me know what you think. Thank you!

EDIT. SONETHING HAPPENED ON MY IPOD WHEN I FINISHED WRITTING. I DIDNT NOTICE UNTIL I WE T OVER ALL MY CHAPTERS. I AN SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE AND HOPE THE PROBLEM IS FIXED. THERE MAY BE MISSING INFORMATION AND I APOLOGIZE. BUT NOT EVEN I CAN REMEMBER WHAT THAT INFO WAS ABOUT. HOPEFULLY IN THE FUTURE I WILL FIX THIS CHAPTER AND EVERYTHING WILL BE BACK TO THE WAY I INTENDED IT.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Yay! Another chapter! Who wants cake? Too bad cuz I don't have any! Haha!

Anyways, on with the story!

I do not own Teen Titans.

~TBR~

When Rachel woke up she found "Eliot" sitting next to her. Though it was obvious something was bothering him she didn't say a word and got up. Focusing on her hunger she looked around their camp for food. Only to find a half eaten animal of sorts near the fire.

"How long has that been out?" Rachel asked.

'Not too long. Still good.' The demon replied not really caring for her human part.

Rachel nodded and started another fire. She took a bite of the carcass and smiled. It was rather tasty; better than bacon. She finished in a matter of minutes before standing up again. She knew the demon would follow her regardless of its freedom. Rachel made her way to the river and slowly began to walk in. She wadded in the water and watched her surroundings. She sighed as the cool water relaxed her. Rachel smiled since Eliot's demon was already here. It's not common for a demon to be in control for more than three days, but it is possible.

'You're such a bore.' Rachel rolled her eyes. 'I wonder what Eliot sees in you? All you do is sit around and meditate.'

Rachel floated on her back. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe it's because you are my demon's mate? It's amazing how much our feelings are the same. We just express them differently."

The demon snorted. 'Maybe you should get out of the water. I can tell your demon is ready to come out.'

Rachel wanted to deny it, but it was true. Her demon has been fighting for a long time. Rachel smiled deviously and exited the river. "And I can tell you're time is almost up. I can feel Eliot's presence. It has been two days."

The demon frowned. 'Its actually been three, but who's counting?'

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go hunting, if you're so bored."

The demon seemed to consider that option before shaking his head. Instead he walked up to Rachel and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rachel quickly turned away from him and walked off.

~TBR~

Changeling sat in his room. He couldn't believe that Raven has been gone for two months now. He also couldn't understand why it got to him so hard. A changeling started to pounder the question there was a hard knock on the door.

"Come in, Cyborg," Changeling sighed.

"We've got a hit." Changeling sat up on his bed. "Nightwing found a kid in a house."

"What about him?"

Cyborg never looked so serious. "The kid looks like Raven." Changelings eyes widen. "Now come on."

~TBR~

Bee sat across the little boy with a small smile. She watched him eat while rubbing her now showing stomach.

"What's your name?" Bee asked. The boy didn't respond. "Were you born here?" The boy shook his head. "Did you move here?" He nodded. "How long have you loved here?" The boy shrugged. "Can you talk?"

The boy looked up from his now empty plate. He smiled softly before holding up the plate. "Can I have some more?" His voice was horse. As though he just inhaled a bag of smoke.

Bee smiled. "Sure. And I'll give you a cough drop."

The boy smiled and gave her the plate. Bee filled his plate with cheese ravioli and sighed to herself. She handed the food back to the boy.

Bee's mind wondered to how Nightwing found the boy. Nightwing seemed distraught when he came back. Handing the sleeping child to Starfire before going to their room. Fast had taken another boy with him to the Titans East; Nightwing's orders. The leader still hasn't said anything about what happened. About where this boy was found. The weird thing is, how much this kid looks like Raven. Same hair, same nose, same mark on their forehead. The main difference were the eyes. This kid's iris' were red.

"How old are you?"

The boy looked up; his plate half gone. "Six," he spoke softly.

"Where are you from?"

The boy shook his head. "Mommy will be mad that I left."

This information stunned Bee. "Mommy?"

The boy nodded. "She told me my powers were not a game."

"We could get you back to her." The boy shook his head. "I'm sure she'll understand."

The boy looked mad suddenly. "No she won't." He spoke calmly. "Neither will any of you. Mommy told me not to. I was suppose to be hidden."

Bee sighed. "What her name?"

The boy looked at her like she had two heads. "Mommy."

Bee laughed softly. "Of course. What does she look like?"

"Like me."

"Do you have a father?" The boy nodded. "What does he look like?"

"Also like me. His eyes are redder than mine."

Bee smiled. "What are your powers?"

The boy shook his head. "Mommy and daddy told me to keep it secret. It wasn't safe."

Bee frowned slightly. "Why is that?"

"The war." As if by magic Changeling and Cyborg were sat next to the two. The kid stared at Changeling with wide eyes.

"Hey," Changeling spoke softly. "What war?"

The kid smiled. "You look like my uncle. But he's older than you. With a beard."

Changeling rose an eyebrow. "Really?" The boy nodded. "Well, faces tend to repeat."

The boy nodded and looked at Cyborg then to Bee. Cyborg smiled and softly asked, "what's this war?"

The kid looked puzzled. "The war is over. But mommy says that no one won. That's why I have to be hidden."

"Who was fighting in the war?" Bee asked.

The boy shrugged. "Heroes. Bad guys. They could make people disappear. That's why mommy says to not show any powers outside of home." The boy pushed his plate forward. "I'm done."

"Hey, kid-" Changeling started.

"Emiyn."

"Emiyn. What year is it?"

Emiyn scrunched up his face. "It's 2023. Why?"

"Wanted to make sure you knew. Your room is down the hall way to your left first door on the right."

When the kid left Cyborg groaned. He rested his head in his hands. "The kids a time traveler. How on earth do we take care of him? Poor boy will be horrified when he learns the truth."

"That's not all." A voice suddenly spoke. Everyone turned to see Nightwing. "He said there was a war. And I have seen proof of one in the house we found him and the other boy."

"What do we do?" Changeling asked.

"Nothing. We can't change time. But we can prepare for it." Nightwing frowned. "Warn all heroes. We need to be prepared. And we need to protect our world."

"What about the boy?" bee asked.

"You and Starfire will watch him. Try to find out as much as you can. More importantly; protect him." Nightwing sat down next to Changeling. "There's a reason that kid looks so much like Raven. And I want to know why."

~TBR~

Raven groaned as she leaned against a tree and slid to the ground. They have been walking for hours and her demon was ready. Quite frankly she was too. Raven knew that when her demon was out Eliot would be slowly gaining control. That means both demons won't be able to perform acts that neither of the humans want.

Eliot's demon smiled. 'Its time.'

Raven, despised herself, nodded and sighed to relax. She didn't fight anything. She let her demon take control. Once her demon was fully in charge she had stood up with a smile. Four eyes glowed red as they glanced to the demon in front of them.

Eliot's demon had three glowing red eyes and a smile on his face. 'You are a lovely creature.'

"Don't get any smart ideas. We know the mating ritual. It also means a spawn. I don't want a little monster just yet."

Eliot frowned. 'But we don't have much time.'

"You don't. I do. Trust me. When this is over they won't be able to control themselves."

Eliot's demon had gotten closer to Ravens until there nose were only an inch apart. 'Kiss me.' Those two simple words cause lips to collide and move in synchronize motion. A small moan had escaped Raven's mouth. A smile appeared on Eliot's face.

Eventually Raven's demon had pulled away. "You're time is almost up. I can feel it."

'I know. We still could-'

"No. As much as I want to. No."

Eliot's demon started to fade as Eliot tried to take control. Eliot, the real Eliot, realized he could gain control and used all his strength to get it. When he came he saw Raven staring at him.

'Rachel?'

"Guess again," the demon smiled.

Eliot groaned. 'Great. When will Rachel be back?'

The demon shrugged. "Two/Three days. Four if I'm lucky."

Eliot groaned again. "I'm going hunting."

~TBR~

Sorry guys. Short chapter today. Please review to let me know what you think.

I would've updated sooner. But the wifi in my house is crap. Next chapter will most likely include a time skip of a few days maybe two weeks. It depends on what will be best. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

7

Hey! New chapter! Put a smile on your face! :)

I don't own Teen Titans

~TBR~

Eliot watched Raven's demon across the campfire. She was eating some kind of meat he caught earlier. Now that his second puberty was over, he felt power surge through him. It scared him how much strength he had. And it scared him even more when he used it.

Through his day dreaming he didn't notice "Raven" lay down to sleep. In fact, he didn't even know how she was doing. It's been a day and she didn't acknowledge him unless he has food for her or he decided to move camp. Honestly, it wasn't that different than Raven during her menstrual cycle. Just, less moody; and no powers exploding.

Eliot decided to get some sleep as well. He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. He focused on his breathing; taking deep breaths. In only a matter of minutes he was out.

~TBR~

Nightwing was in his and Starfire's room sitting on the bed in deep thought. He was thinking about Emiyn. This strange seven year-old kid who looked like Raven; his lost teammate and friend. He found out the kid was born October 31st 2016. That's a year away. It was already December and if the war was before he was born and ended not long after...

Nightwing sighed. There will be no winners, that much has been made clear. Emiyn is confused and starting to catch on that he won't see his parents anytime soon. Not unless they can send him back with technology they don't have. Or if they could understand his powers which he won't show.

"Richard?" Nightwing looked up to meet Starfire's eyes. Next to her was Emiyn.

"Hey," Richard spoke softly. He smiled to the kid. "Is everything all right?"

Starfire nodded. "Oh, most indeed. Emyin was just telling me about his family."

Nightwing smiled. "Well, I bet they're amazing."

"And familiar." Starfire added, with a smile on her face. "Tell him about your parents."

Nightwing held out his arms for the kid. After Emiyn was comfortable on his lap the boy smiled brightly. "Mom was a fighter in the war. Dad was too, but he always says he just freed people. They are the most powerful demons I know."

"Demons?" Nightwing asked. He looked to Starfire with concern. Starfire only encouraged Emiyn to go on.

"They say I will be too one day. But that is years away. My sister will be too. Mom was 16 when she gained her powers and dad was too. They say it's a second transformation in life. When a demon gains it's full power because the person is ready to have it."

Starfire smiled. "Why don't you tell Richard about your parents in war," she suggested.

Emyin nodded enthusiastically. "They fought along the greatest super heroes. Mom was called off, though, when she found out about me and my sister. Daddy said she had to hide. He also said I would understand when I'm older. Mom kept us safe for most of the war. It was over before I was six. But Mommy says we still can't use powers outside of home."

"Where do you live?" Nightwing asked.

"In a small house. Dad says it's safe there. And it was free."

Nightwing nodded. "Is there anything else you can tell us? Like about your sister?"

Emyin furrowed his brows. "Mom says not to talk about my sister."

It was Starfire's turn to furrow her brows. "And why is that?" Emyin shook his head. Sighing Starfire took a different approach. She sat down next to Nightwing. "You can trust us. We are the good people."

Emyin's eyes started to water. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going home, am I? I'm not in my world." When no one dared speak Emyin could only nod. He looked Starfire right in the eyes and said, "you are my knorfka. But younger. So I can't say anything about the future. Mom says it's dangerous and can change things drastically. Only small details that no one can make since of."

Starfire placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "Is there anyway we can help you home?"

Nightwing thought for a moment. "When I found you," he spoke softly. "You weren't there at first. You popped out of nowhere in the closet Flash and I found the first kid."

"Dad says it's teleportion."

"Teleportation." Starfire corrected.

"Yeah. He says it combines my moms powers and his. So I can travel time."

"So just focus on that. Focus on the place you were before you teleported." Nightwing said. "If I'm right you will be able to go there."

Emiyn nodded. He got off Nightwing's lap and sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and focused. Starfire and Nightwing watched as he suddenly surrounded himself in a blue energy shield. The shield gradually grew smaller until he was gone.

Starfire sighed. "That's too bad. I wanted to know if I'd have kids."

Nightwing smiled. "Why don't we just focus on the wedding. If there's a war coming, I don't want it to interrupt us." Starfire giggled. "Now, next month is the wedding. At least on earth. And you wanted to have one on your home planet next week."

Starfire's eyes widen. "That's right! I forgot all about it! Oh, if only friend Raven was here."

"Don't worry. She will be here soon."

Starfire nodded. "I guess we should tell everyone to be ready to leave tomorrow morning." Nightwing nodded.

~TBR~

Eliot walked through the woods with Raven in tow. 'Do you know a way out?' He decided to ask. He looked back to see the Demon nod. 'How?'

The demon smiled. "If you want to know you should look around you. There is no such thing as an impenetrable prison. No wall is strong enough to hold back forces."

Eliot did look around him. It was just strange trees amount strange plants with even stranger animals. 'I don't see it.'

Raven had gotten closer. She pointed up. "A wall only goes up."

Eliot frowned. 'Why must you speak like that?'

"Maybe you should think."

Eliot looked up. 'A wall only goes up.' He thought. Eliot looked to the sky. 'A wall only goes up.' He looked to the Demon and back up. 'Is there any way up?' He asked.

The demon sighed. "Too much wasted energy." Eliot sighed. "There's a village nearby."

Eliot scoffed, in a way. 'We are not going near people.'

The demon rolled her eyes. "This is a prison meant for demons and anyone with special abilities."

'I never understood that.'

The demon growled. "Course not. None of us do. They're just a bunch of people who hate people who aren't fully people. So if you are human with a special ability? Hate. Human half something else? Hate."

Eliot sighed. 'But why?'

Demon shrugged. "They call this place The Vacuum. What do vaccums do?"

'Clean.' Eliot stated.

"Yes. So why call this place The Vacuum and shove demons in here?"

As if his brain gee three sizes, Eliot understood. 'They think they are purifying the world.'

"And what way to purify it other than..."

'Get rid of the impure. So humans and aliens can stay but demons and mutations must go.'

"Yes. Good to know Raven is traveling with a smart guy." Through this the Demon had been leading the way. She saw a small village in the distance. "We're almost there." Behind her Eliot rolled his eyes and frowned.

When arriving to the village they were greeted with many faces. Some kind, some uncaring, some unsettling. A young woman had walked up to them. She had pink hair, that looked unnaturally bright, and sapphire eyes. She looked Eliot up and down then to Raven. Her eyes widen slightly before she kneeled. Her kneeling revealed a small child behind her with pink and black curly hair. Seeing the mom kneel caused the girl to kneel as well. As Raven looked around people all started to kneel. A smile appeared on her face as she looked around. Everyone but Eliot bowed.

The lady in front of them looked up to Eliot. It was obvious of her confusion to his non kneeling form. "You two are mates?" She asked. The question surprised him. "But you are not married?"

Raven sighed. "No." The women looked to Raven. "You may rise."

Once the woman did everyone else followed. "Why are you not married?"

'We are waiting.' Eliot finally spoke up. 'What is your name?'

"Oh!" The woman blushed. "Excuse me. My name is Lena. This is my daughter Katlyin." Eliot nodded. "Do you two need anything?"

"A place to stay." Raven's demon spoke.

Lena studied Raven for a moment. "You're going through your second puberty. How long have you been a demon?"

"Two days."

Lena nodded. "You can stay with us. Until it's over."

'Thank you.' The four left and traveled further into the village. 'How long have you been here?'

Lena smiled sadly and looked to her daughter. "Three years. She was only ten months old."

'What of her father?'

"The men had killed him. Same men who stuffed you here. What is your name? I know Raven. She's well known as a Titan member."

'Wykkyd.' Eliot answered. 'So, your half demon.'

"Everyone here is. If you want those gifted people they are on the opposite side of this forest. Guess when folks first turned up they didn't get along so well. Can you blame them? Demons and gifted aren't exactly the same. They are still human."

'We are also human.'

Lena laughed. "I like you. So, what kind of powers you got? What's your demon heritage?"

'Uh... I don't know. Raven said with your transformation you get more powers. I'm a telepath and a teleporter. My dad was a full demon my mom half.'

"Ah. Don't know what kind of demon your father was?" Eliot shook his head. "Was he one of the minor ones?" Eliot shook his head again. "Powerful?"

'Something like that. From what I can remember he showed great power.'

Lena laughed. "No wonder you're Ravens mate. I hope my daughter has a mate. If he ain't dead. More people keep sowing up. You only get one mate in life."

Eliot looked to Raven. 'One mate..?' He thought. Something stirred inside of him. Some uncontrolled part of both his human and demon self.

"Say, Wykkyd, do you know anything 'bout mates?"

'They're for life?'

Lena laughed. She walked over to a small wooden house with leaves as blinds. "Here we are. You guys can rest up all you want. I have stew cooking on the fire. And Wykkyd? Mates are more than just a partner. It's a life source as well as a power one. Some people think that when mates have kids, if they so choose, there kids will be an amazing source of power."

'Dose every demon have a mate?' Eliot asked sitting down on the couch.

"No. Why do you think there are half demons? It's not just spreading spawn. Some demons try to find love."

Raven groaned. She placed a hand on her head. "Someone give me something." She demanded. Her voice strained.

"Seems like someone's already coming out of their transformation." Raven yelled in pain. She fell to her knees and her eyes started to leak. "Don't worry sweetie. The pain won't be forever. Why don't we get a drink?" Lena asked Eliot. Eliot could only stare at her.

~TBR~

"Hold up," Cyborg demanded. The team were currently on their way to attend to a wedding. "You mean to tell me that that little kid is gone and he told you about his mother fighting along super heroes and his father freeing prisoners and he had a little sister his parents don't like him talking about and refuses to give any hints as to if Raven is his mother yet admits Starfire is his nanny!? Do you even hear yourself?"

Bee sighed. She rubbed her growing stomach and said, "Cy is right. The kid said his mom said to not say anything about the future. So how do we know if any of this is true?"

Nightwing groaned. "Because, like I keep saying, he had no idea that he wasn't in the same time era yet. This war started before he was born. And ended when he was six. His mother was pregnant not too long after it started. If he was born October and he's seven in 2023 then he must be born next year. And it's a friend of Starfire or someone who trusts her. Does anyone follow what I'm trying to say?"

"I do!" Flash spoke over the radio. He was in a different ship that held Titan East. "The war starts next year. Or it will be declared war then."

"Nightwing, how long do you think we have?" Aqualad asked.

"They made themselves noticed a few months ago, right? And since then both the government and every Hero out there are trying to stop them. Since they killed a child on live TV more people have been found dead. Rather it be they were in the wrong place at the wrong time or actual demons isn't really known. Then it's been three months since then. With very few caught. My guess is half way through next year. Maybe earlier than that. We don't know how far along Emyin's mother was before she found out."

"What are you saying?" Changeling asked. "You know as well as anyone that we can't change time."

Nightwing sighed. "I'm saying we should try. If the mother is indeed Raven then we should keep an eye on her when she comes back. I know what the boy said but I could tell something was wrong with his sister. Which means that something happened when the mother was pregnant." There was an edge to his voice. "I think we should focus on warning the world. Find a way to keep tabs on the people who are in danger. We will do all of this once we return. I already informed Batmam and a few other Titans as well."

"Who knows," Changeling spoke up. "Maybe this is what will bring villains and heroes together?"

"I like your thinking, Changeling." Jinx spoke up. "If Raven's with Kyd Wykkyd. Then she could convince him to be on the good side."

~TBR~

Rachel woke on a Cotten couch in log cabin of sorts. There was a small table in front of her with a cup of tea. A fire was further back surrounded by stone. Rachel groaned and sat up. She felt a pair of hands gently push her back and her eyes met a pair of red ones.

'You hit your head pretty hard.'

"Where are we?" She asked.

'Lena's house. She let us stay until you transformation was done. How do you feel?'

Rachel smiled. "I feel amazing. Thank you."

Eliot blushed. The feeling came back to him and he couldn't pull his eyes away from her. Rachel also had the same feeling inside her. The two were slowly inching twirls each other when a loud voice interrupted them.

"Okay you two! Enough!" Lena walked closer to them. "I know you are mates and are experiencing uncontrolled desires right now. But I will not have a mating ritual from two strangers under my roof. Here," she shoved a kettle towards them. "This will help both of you. Don't stop taking it until you're ready to be married."

Raven smelled it. "Chrisim?"

Lena nodded and smiled. "It helps control demons who have undergone second puberty. One has uncontrolled desires and powers. But around your mate you could be me. With a kid in 9 months time. Not that I regret it. She's the best thing to ever happen to me."

Rachel smiled. "That's nice." Looking over Rachel saw Katlyin playing with a small dragon doll. "She's cute."

Lena raised her eyebrows. "Or don't wait." She mumbled softly. Eliot blushed and tried to hide his face. "I have some clothes for you." Lena pointed to hand made clothes. One set was for a female, the other for a male. "They help us blend in to our background. Hence why the pants are black but the shirt is a soft blue."

Rachel thanked her and left to go change. Eliot sat on the couch and sighed. He was already changed into the new set of clothes.

'Do you know a way out of here?' Eliot decided to ask.

"No. No one does."

Eliot smirked. 'Raven does. Or at least her demon. She said that there's just a wall around us. If we could find a way over we would be free to leave.'

Lena smiled. "We also need to get rid of the cuffs."

Rachel walked back into the room. "I think I know a way..."

~TBR~

Well...how did it go? Please review to let me know your thoughts. Next two chapters will show what Nightwing thinks and Ravens plan. Plus how the wedding went. And with Raven and Wykkyd being mates, will the Titans accept it. Will Wykkyd change his ways? Will the war start sooner than expected?


	8. Authors Note: IMPORTANT UPDATE

I am so sorry! I had no idea that my story was being so missed up when uploaded from a mobile device. I would like for everyone to go back and reread the story. From now on I will read my own story and make sure this doesn't happen again. Please call me out on the mistakes so I may fix them. Thank you and again I am truly sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

8

Hi guys! Incase you are still not aware I have gone back to edit some mistakes including the weird two chapter in one with chapter five. So it makes a lot more sense now.

School starts, for me, the 24th. So when that happens I won't be able to focus as much on these stories. Hope none of you will be mad but I will try. I am in love with this story as well as my other one Freshman Year.

Now, on with the story! I do not own Teen Titans.

"Talking"

'Telepath'

'Thought'

'Sign"

~TBR~

Rachel and Eliot sat together in front of the fire. Rachel was thinking up ways to get the bracelet off while Eliot meditated.

"We could heat them." Rachel suggested.

'We would burn ourselves.' Eliot said tiredly. They've been at it for hours.

"I can heal us."

'Rachel... There are hundreds in this village.'

"Then we could break them."

'You already suggested that.' Eliot opened his eyes to look at Rachel. Her hair had grown considerably during their time here. It was past her shoulders by an inch or two. Her cheeks were noticeably thinner and her eyes seemed empty at times.

"But we can't limit our options. We need to try something!" Rachel exclaimed.

'Rachel, I know you miss your friends but-'

"Don't."

Eliot sighed. 'Cyborg will know how to take them off.' He turned his body so he was facing her. He placed a hand on her starved face. 'We will leave someday and when we do we will free everyone here.' When Rachel didn't respond he kissed her forehead. 'Everything will work out in the end. I promise.'

Rachel sighed. "How long have we been here?"

'I don't know. Three months?'

"Try four." The two turned to see Harold. Eliot smiled to greet him but Rachel remained quiet. "I talked to Cyborg. He said he'll come here after the wedding."

Rachel's eyes widen. "I'm going to miss their wedding?"

Harold took in Rachel's features and frowned. "I'm sorry. We are trying everything but there's been a lot of death that Nightwing has made the criminals number one priority. He says you'll find a way out of here."

Rachel frowned and turned away. She stared at the fire signaling the end of the conversation. Eliot watched Rachel before standing up. He made his way over to Harold and the two sat down on the couch.

'How long before he comes?'

"The wedding on Tamaran is tomorrow. The wedding on earth is next month. Once they return I will bring Cyborg here."

'We won't be here. We are going back to our cave.'

"It's not ours anymore," Rachel spoke softly. "We gave it to the dragons."

Eliot frowned. 'We still live there. Esmeralda will welcome us.' Rachel only shrugged. 'We don't have anything to report back.'

Harold nodded. "Yes, I can see everything is fine. For the most part. Did you two get married while I was gone?" Eliot shook his head. "Wish I could say I'm pleased."

Raven scoffed. "Let me guess. Boy Blunder wouldn't except it."

Harold gave her a sad smile. "Nightwing and the other titans got a surprise visit from a boy. He was half demon and looked an awful lot like you, Raven." This caught her attention. "He wasn't really in the right time. But he talked about a war before realizing this."

"So why is Nightwing displeased?"

"If I were to guess, it's the fact the boy looks like you. Starfire is convinced that he was your son." Harold looked over to Eliot. "Red eyes too. But with whites and a black pupil. Nightwing said he teleported back to his time." He emphasized the word "teleported."

Raven couldn't help but laugh. "That's what he's worried about? Do you know that on Azarath purple hair is not uncommon? And pale skin is amount demons as well as red eyes? That kid could've belonged to anyone."

Harold shrugged. "Nonetheless, Nightwing isn't pleased. The boy said the war wasn't won by anyone. But something else is bothering him."

Raven turned away from the fire to look at the blue hooded person. "His wedding is tomorrow. He's just nervous. I wouldn't worry about it."

Harold only looked to Eliot who hasn't said anything. Eliot was looking away into some distant land no one else could see. Harold could only sigh as he leaned forward and placed his hands on his head. "The kids wanted to say hi. We moved the triplets with Gnarrk and Kole. There place hasn't been invaded or anything and is well hidden now." Rachel nodded. "I'll tell them you said hi."

Rachel sighed. "Is that all?" Harold nodded. "Thank you."

Seeing he wasn't going to get anything out of the two Harold stood up to leave. He blew his horn and took one las look before stepping away.

'You should've talked to him more.' Eliot announced once Harold was gone. He walked over to Rachel and picked her up. 'He could've helped.'

"There was nothing he could say that would be of any real use." Rachel leaned against him, too tired to do anything. "Let's go. It's almost midday and we need to start out if here."

Eliot only nodded. He laid Rachel down on the Couch before packing a bag. He packed a bit of food, two blankets, and a bow and arrow.

Rachel sighed and grabbed the bag. She put it on her shoulder and held Eliot's hand as they left the house.

~TBR~

Starfire was currently bustling around the Tamaran palace making sure everything was in order for the wedding. Which was tomorrow. The traditional cake was made and set to the side. It was 10 layers of some kind of green frosting and, if you listened closely, one would swear it snore.

Starfire had a wedding tomorrow! Who wouldn't be freaking out? Now that the wedding hall had been finished she needed to make sure her dress fit. Then she had her traditionally Tamaran party with her female friends. Not much different from that in earth. But the guys typically wear less clothing. Only a -cough- certain area is covered. Not to mention the drinks are crazy.

But it will all be worth it once she's up there holding hands with Nightwing and she can finally say, "yes." It will be a good day. She knows it. Until then, the food needs to be kept alive.

~TBR~

Raven and Eliot walked in awkward silence through a swamp. Raven knew they took a wrong turn somewhere. Eliot knew they were completely lost. Both knew the sudden urge between them.

The sun had started to set and the water began to rise. The trees appeared to have been moving in the distance. A fog settled in; the water looked grey; the sky held no light; it had only been one hour.

The water now reached mid-calf and Rachel looked around to find somewhere to stay.

'We could go to a tree.' Eliot suggested.

Raven just shrugged. "Falling to death is better than drowning." Eliot frowned.

The two walked to their left to a tree with low enough branches to grab onto. The tree was odd with it's black bark and golden leaves. But it provided light for the pitch darkness of night. Eliot had helped Rachel up and followed shortly after. The two climbed until they were twenty feet from the ground and nestled themselves among the thick branches. It wasn't long for their fatigue to take over and the two demons were fast asleep.

~TBR~

I know. I know. It's short. School has been taking up a lot of my time and I need to focus more on that. I've also been struggling with minor writers block when it comes to Starfire and Nightwing's wedding. Please tell me any ideas you have and I will try to contribute them and give you credit. It will be a long time before I can update again. I have tests and projects due next week and the week after is midterms. Please tell me you're thoughts on this chapter and don't forget to tell me some ideas for the wedding, which will be next chapter. Bye!


End file.
